1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical devices, and, more particularly, to clamp rings.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a surgical procedure, clamps are often used to hold various tools throughout the procedure. Typically, the clamps are connected to clamp holders to give the clamps a set position during the surgery. These clamps holders can be formed as straight sections connected together to form different shapes, such as octagons, that the clamps are screwed or bolted to. Such clamp holders can require the surgeon to use tools to lock the clamps to the holders, which can be inconvenient to sterilize for use in a surgical environment. Further, such clamp holders can make it difficult to adjust where the clamps are held during the surgical procedure.
What is needed in the art is a clamp holder that can overcome some of the previously mentioned disadvantages.